


Love How You Taste

by EchoSiriusRumme



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, Eating out, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Kinktober Day 2, Omega Natasha, Omega Natasha Romanov, alpha bucky, loving alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSiriusRumme/pseuds/EchoSiriusRumme
Summary: She looked him up and down, taking her time because she loved riling him up, and loved how he took her apart afterwards - but only when she was ready.Alpha Bucky's favorite place was between the legs of his lovely Omega, tasting her sweet, sweet slick.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949650
Kudos: 29
Collections: WinterWidow





	Love How You Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Kinktober 2020: Eating Out. I haven't written for these two too much, but I hope I did a good enough job! ^-^ Enjoy!

Bucky landed on his back with a huff, and Natasha _loved_ the way the Alpha looked up at her, laying on _her_ bed. She looked him up and down, taking her time because she loved riling him up, and loved how he took her apart afterwards - but only when she was ready. _He_ was clearly raring to go, his thick cock red with some precome beading at the top. Glancing further down, Natasha nearly licked her lips at the thought of that solid knot locking inside her later on.

She noticed how Bucky was gripping at her blankets, the knuckles of his hands white with tension. Grinning, Natasha slowly started unbuttoning her blouse, keeping her eyes on Bucky’s the entire time. A thrill went through her as red started filling his pupils, and she felt herself get wetter. Unclasping the last button, she let her blouse float to the ground.

Bucky growled at the sight of her bare breasts, realizing that she hadn’t had a bra on the entire evening, and yep, her panties were definitely soaked now. She ran her hands down her chest, tweaking her nipples and letting out a breathy moan at the feeling. Bucky’s arms twitched, eager to touch as well, and Natasha finally took mercy on him.

Reaching under her skirt, she wiggled her underwear until it dropped to the ground. Stepping out of them and towards the bed, Natasha smiled down at Bucky as she crawled over him. Sitting on his thighs, she ran a finger along his twitching cock. “You planning on using this darling?”

But to her surprise, Bucky shook his head. “Let me taste you honey, please,” he said, smoothing warm hands up and down her thighs. He toyed with her skirt, tugging at it and tilting his head up. “Come up here and let me help you feel good.”

Natasha tried to bite back her pleased smile, but Bucky’s thrilled expression when she continued crawling up his body cracked her facade. Resting her knees on either side of his head, she started to tuck her skirt up so that she could still see him. The next moment she was falling forward with a gasp as Bucky licked a stripe over her cunt, catching herself quickly with her hands above his head.

“ _Ooh yes_ ,” Natasha sighed, rocking slowly as Bucky’s talented tongue continued to work. Switching between long laps between her lips and shorter kitten licks against her clit, Bucky steadily worked her towards the first of many orgasms. She knew that the Alpha loved to turn her into a puddle of satisfied Omega, and who was she to deny him?

The stubble scratching against her thighs sent shivers down her spine, and Natasha grinned at the thought of the raised red bumps that would remind her of this evening for the next couple days. She peeked down between her legs, but her skirt was long enough that she could only see the top of Bucky’s hair. It sent a bit of a thrill through her, having this powerful man at her most intimate area and not knowing what to expect next. She unconsciously ground down against his mouth harder than before, the thought making her hotter than expected.

Bucky’s muffled groan at her action made some more slick leak out of her, and obscene slurping sounded right after as he lapped it up like a starving man. Natasha could feel her orgasm bubbling up within her, and she ran her fingers through Bucky’s long hair. She waited until he inclined his head into her palms, then gripped at his hair to start moving his head as she wanted.

Bucky continued to lick and nibble at her sex, rumbling appreciatively each time Natasha pushed her hips harder against his face. His hands on her waist clenched when she moaned his name, before moving down to cup her ass and pushing her even closer to his mouth. It took one, two, three more licks and then Natasha was crying out as her pleasure crested and washed over her. Her hips shuddered erratically for a minute, chasing the last bits of her orgasm, loving the way Bucky continued to suck and lick her slick until she finally stopped moving.

Coming back to herself, Natasha realized she was resting fully on Bucky, his hands on her ass keeping her only slightly elevated. She was about to scramble off, but then realized he was brushing soft kisses against her, clearly in no hurry to move her away from his face. But she wanted - _needed_ \- to see her Alpha’s face after all that, so slowly inched backwards until she was sitting on his chest.

Pulling her skirt away from Bucky’s face, she smiled helplessly down at Bucky, covered from mouth to chest with her fluids, but with a completely _besotted_ expression on his face. “How you doing, my beautiful mate?”

Natasha moved further back so that she could lie across Bucky’s chest and give him a kiss, tasting herself on his lips. “ _Amazing_ ,” she whispered, her lips brushed against his as she spoke, unwilling to stay even an inch away. They shared another kiss, all breathy sighs from Natasha and deep rumbling groans from Bucky, until Natasha broke it with a gasp.

Smirking at Bucky, she started crawling back down his body, kissing down his chest and abs until she was face to face with his still straining cock. “Now let me take care of you, _Alpha_.”


End file.
